New Years Eve
by Jillybean89
Summary: A new years eve party leads to consequences put friendships to the test and throw an entire corporation into turmoil.


Well, here I am again. With a new story idea, that I fully intend to follow through to the end! :D Anyway, I don't own the rights to Inuyasha or anything else I might mention within the confines of this story.

---------------------------------

…_She gasped. He was big, bigger than she could have imagined. She clung to his shoulders as he rocked forward, sliding deeper into her. He groaned…_

…"_So tight… good girl…" His voice sent shivers of pleasure through her body…_

…"_More! Harder!"… _

… _He pulled out of her suddenly and flipped her onto her stomach, lifting her hips. When he entered her again it was hard and fast, striking something deep inside of her that left her mewling breathlessly…_

… _Another orgasm washed over her, her whole body tightening as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her. He groaned as she convulsed around him…_

… _He sped up, pounding mercilessly into her willing body, his fingers digging into her hips. She turned to look over her shoulder, meeting his gaze. She whispered his name…_

… _Her body exhausted, she lay next to him. She gazed into his eyes, the intensity of his stare imprinting itself upon her memory. And then Kagome slipped into a deep sleep…_

~~~S~~~~K~~~

The lunch room at the Jinsei Company was quiet, nearly deserted in the mid afternoon. It was a spacious room, one wall made entirely of windows looking out into a courtyard nestled to the side of the building. An elderly woman made her way through the buffet style serving area and settled into one of the many four-seated tables spread throughout the room. Despite the near desolation of the room, one of it's only other occupants scoured her surroundings diligently, wary of eavesdroppers. Higurashi Kagome sat at a table, scanning the room periodically as she quietly recounted to the woman across from her the events of the Jinsei Co New Years Eve party. Her memories were few and far between, but she related what little she did recall to her long-time best friend and co-worker, Sango.

_She'd been angry with Inuyasha, her boss and the company's Vice President, when she arrived at the office party. It was being held in the ballroom they kept for large presentations and other functions. Oneside of the room had been turned into a refreshment area while the opposite wall was occupied by a full liquor bar. Waiters circulated with appetizers and champagne. She readily accepted when she was offered a glass. Several more glasses had led her to the bar, where she'd continued with strawberry daiquiris. Sango hadn't been present, and she wasn't familiar with most of the people at the party. She wasn't sure how long she'd sat at the bar before she cooked up the idea that she should make friends with the man sitting a couple of seats down. He'd been there nearly as long as she had, drinking scotch._

_She remembered scooting over to sit next to him, propping her elbows on the bar, and telling him that she wasn't very fond of scotch. He'd made no comment, hadn't even bothered to look at her. She sat quietly for a moment, finishing another daiquiri while she contemplated how best to coerce him into conversation. _

"_You know, last year I accidentally flashed my panties at this party…" She blurted out, flushing slightly as she glanced at him again._

_This time his gaze slid towards her and he spoke, "Do you often degrade yourself for the amusement of others?" _

_She blushed harder and scowled at him. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!"_

_He seemed slightly surprised, "You would speak to a stranger in such a manner?"_

"_Stranger or not, rude is rude. I've been perfectly polite to you, there's no need for a nasty attitude," she stated, turning to her daiquiri and sucking angrily at the straw. Turning back to him and taking a deep breath she said, "Now, let's start over. I'm Higurashi Kagome, it's very meet to nice you."_

"_You are drunk, woman."_

"_Oh, please. Have another scotch, why don't you." She rolled her eyes and, after a couple of failed attempts at sucking through the straw, tipped her glass upwards and lapped at the icy alcohol. "In fact, let's play a game! Excuse me, bartender! Two shots of tequila, please?"_

_He finished the drink in his hand and looked at her, "You wish to challenge me?"_

_She snorted, "My wish, sir, is to drink you under the table."_

"_Very well, woman. Your demise is upon you."_

_The rules were negotiated. They would both do shots at five minute intervals and the first to lose control would be the loser, with the winner receiving gloating rights and a prize of the victor's choosing. Thirty minutes passed with Kagome talking about anything and everything while her competitor eyed her without comment. At minute thirty-five, she dutifully downed her shot and turned to watch him down his._

_He continued to stare at her, ignoring the shot. She grinned from ear to ear, swaying slightly on her stool. "Does this mean you give up?"_

_He snorted, "Woman, I do not know the meaning of those words," he stated quietly, picking the shot up and throwing it back gracefully, "Now let us cease this nonsense. Concede."_

_She laughed and shook her head, then groaned as the room spun rapidly around her. She slumped sideways, resting her head on her companion's shoulder while she waited for everything to stand still. _

"_NoI'mokay…" she murmured, her words blending together as her lips and tongue revolted against her desire to speak._

_The world shifted again as the man moved and slid an arm around her waist. "The game has ended. You have lost."_

_Kagome laughed, moving his arm from around her and latching onto it with both of hers. "What'd ya win?"_

"_You, apparently," he stated with no little sarcasm._

"_Well, well… lucky you."_

_She didn't remember trying to make a quiet exit from the building. Nor did she recall giving him directions to her home or the ride there. What she did recall was the slow removal of clothing, the caress of his hands on her and her hands on him. She remembered slow kisses that became hard and demanding. She remembered leading him to her bed, letting him push her down and settle himself between her legs. She remembered gladly giving herself to him, moaning and mewling beneath him. She remembered coming over and over again, calling his name each and every time._

"…and that's all I remember," she said miserably. "I can't believe I even did that… it's so unlike me."

Kagome gazed out into the courtyard, contemplating her memories of the New Years Eve party. Her anger at Inuyasha had caused her over-indulgence. He'd heard that his wife would be attending the company party on the arm of one of it's newer employees. Kagome hadn't heard about anything else from him the entire day. He'd run her ragged, throwing commands and errands at her in between railing about the nerve of his wife, showing up with another man, never mind that they'd been separated for three years. And at the end of the day Inuyasha had actually had the gall to order Kagome to attend the party with _him _to make Kikyo angry_._ She'd thrown the stack of papers she had been holding and stormed out of the room, ignoring the obscenities following her out of the office.

At one point in her life, she'd thought herself in love with the company's vice president. They had dated for a while, and she'd thought he felt the same way about her. But as it had turned out, while she had been harboring a crush on her dear friend, he'd harbored one on her cousin. He'd left her after only six months in favor of Kikyo. The two dated for eight months, were engaged for two months, and then were married before they turned twenty-three. Kagome wished them the best, despite the sting of rejection, and took up a position in the company as Inuyasha's personal assistant, insisting that nobody else would be able to deal with his rotten attitude. Despite the good will between the three of them, the relationship didn't last long.

About fourteen months after their marriage an article appeared in the newspaper - complete with incriminating photographs - that indicated Inuyasha had been sneaking around with other women. Kikyo had been five months pregnant at the time. Inuyasha maintained that he'd been set up and he'd never stepped a single little toe out of line, but the marriage disintegrated nonetheless. They'd been living separately ever since. Despite the history between the three of them, Kagome had felt like her heart had broken when Inuyasha and Kikyo split. The two acted as if they were better off, but she could see how tortured they were, watching each other move on, having to take turns caring for their daughter, fighting every time they came into contact with each other. What a nightmare.

Kagome heaved a deep sigh and turned her gaze back to Sango. She and Sango had been best friends since high school. A couple of boys had cornered Kagome after classes let out and were starting to get grabby. Sango came out of nowhere and beat them both senseless with her backpack, rescuing Kagome and securing a lifelong friendship in the process. Sango was possibly the toughest person Kagome had ever met. She gave Inuyasha a run for his money in the temper department. But most of her rage was directed at men, whereas Inuyasha seemed pissed at the world from time to time. At one point in her life, Sango's ambition was to become a police officer. Her dreams were thwarted, however, by her asthma. She'd had it since she was a child and had never outgrown it, though she'd brought it under control with diligent exercise and medication. The police department had rejected her nonetheless. Kagome seized the opportunity to rescue her friend and convinced Inuyasha to offer her the position as Head of Security, as the former head was due to retire. Sango had turned the security department upside down and had it running like a well-oiled machine in no time. Now, if Kagome could only find a man willing to date the Amazonian sitting across from her…

Kagome sighed again, realizing she'd become distracted and Sango was talking to her. "Huh?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "I asked if you even caught his name?"

Kagome groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"It can't be that bad, Kagome…"

"It is."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Kagome…" Her voice took on a menacing tone.

Kagome took a deep breath… "It was…. Sesshoumaru."

----------------------------------------

Sesshou makes his appearance next chapter! Keep in mind any OOCness this chapter was due mostly to alcohol. :) Please leave happy thoughts!


End file.
